


Thoughts on the Seefra System

by colls



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Community: caffeinatedmagic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five related drabbles written for a prompt table at <span><a href="http://caffeinatedmagic.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://caffeinatedmagic.dreamwidth.org/"><b>caffeinatedmagic</b></a></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts on the Seefra System

**Loss – (Rhade)**

Rhade keeps a mental list of things he's lost.

Some are large losses, like his wife and family, that leave gaping holes in his chest that no amount of alcohol can mask. Others are small losses, like a clean pressed uniform. These inevitably lead him back to thinking about the larger losses, like having a reason to wear a uniform anymore.

As he walks down the street, he sees the common site of a muscled thug stealing from someone who has the misfortune of having what the thug wants. Rhade doesn't care anymore, which is the greatest loss of all.

 **Skin – (Trance)**

So these were her friends. She didn't remember them, but they felt right.

Dylan said she's the reason they're all here. Only being here seems to be a bad thing. Her friends are angry.

This is a dying system, the suns are burning out and the people's souls are cold. And they can't leave.

The suns. She lost track of an entire afternoon staring at them yesterday. Glowing and burning up, gasping with their last reserves of energy. She felt the touch of each solar flare on her skin, like a long lost lover reaching out for one more kiss.

 **Broken – (Andromeda)**

The battle was over. She wondered what had happened; her memory banks seemed to be confused.

Her internal diagnostics wouldn't even come on line. She lost sight of her positronic relays somewhere on deck 11. Her power was down to... that number couldn't be right. Could it?

Her external sensors also seemed to be malfunctioning. They couldn't see past the present system and she couldn't detect any slipstream portals. None. That didn't happen, so something was wrong. With her.

Audio interfaces were also damaged. So even if her internal sensors detected anyone on board, she wouldn't be able to ask anyway.

 **Laughter – (Harper)**

The thing that most of the others seem to forget is that Harper had been here longer than the rest of them. Something about Trance's magic whatchamacallit zapped him here three years ago.

Did they care?

No.

Did they ask his advice when dealing with anything?

No.

He had half a mind to let them leave and go forward with their completely idiotic plan on Seefra 7 without telling them about the tribal thing. It would serve them right for not paying their bar tabs. He chuckled, it's not like Seefra 7 didn't also have a divorce court to undo it later.

 **Favorite Things – (Beka)**

She wasn't thrilled with being stuck in this system any more than the rest of them, but she was a glass-half-full kind of gal. Besides, she still had the Maru, intact, and that counted for a lot. She still had her bunk and her closet full of clothes. She still had her blaster, and her nice holster made of real leather. She still had her antique CD collection, well most of it. She wasn't leaving her home, her things so that Dylan could go off on some wild goose chase that might not even pan out. Not this time anyway.


End file.
